The One that got away
by JustFxngirl
Summary: AU RedQueen... Pequeño One-Shot


**Clararamente, los personajes no me perteneces. Toda la historia es de mi autoria basada en la serie Once Upon a Time**

* * *

La vida discurre de maneras muy distintas, había tantas historias y cada una de ellas singular y preciosa. No importa si estaban repletas de alegría o desamor, no importa si están repletas de drama o de comedia, finalmente todas acaban en negro. Aún así me pregunté si aquello podría haber terminado de una forma diferente, siempre creí que existe en nosotros una fuerza última de oponerse a todo destino condicionante. Viví casi toda mi vida bajo esta premisa, tal vez para consolarme con la idea de que no soy solo una falla genética, una rareza o una licántropa.

Aquella mañana el cielo estaba gris, yo debía cumplir con mi turno en Granny's. Por más que en ocasiones odiara trabajar en ese lugar, era lo único a mi alcance sin mencionar que mi abuela casi me mató la vez que intenté renunciar. Cuando terminé de vestirme me dirigí al lugar y giré el cartelito de la entrada indicando que estaba abierto. No tenía demasiado para hacer, por lo cual pasé un trapo por el mostrador y prendí la radio para distraerme un poco, después de todo siempre he creído que la buena música mejora cualquier escena. Estaba bastante relajada cuando escuché las sirenas del coche del sheriff y tras acercarme al ventanal, pude observarle pasar a toda velocidad. Vaya, eso si que era inusual. Casi por instinto me sentí impulsada a seguir aquel coche, llegando así hasta una cortina de humo y algunas llamas que provenían de otro automóvil. La curiosidad pudo conmigo, me acerqué aún más y lo que ví me dejó paralizada. Mejor dicho, a quien ví. Era… ¿Era yo?

Horas atrás, me dirigía a toda prisa hacia la alcaldía. ¿Una emergencia? Tal vez ver a mi novia era una emergencia, si. Pero en esta ocasión se trataba de una nueva amenaza para Storybrooke, desde la llegada de August habían comenzado a suceder cosas extrañas. Todo estaba revolucionado ya que Henry no había regresado a su casa desde hace horas, y aquello estaba volviendo loca a Regina que, al no tener magia, se sentía frustrada. Por primera vez me sentí útil, en el mejor de los casos podría rastrear el aroma de Henry. Tal vez pasé por alto el detalle de quién era mi novia, sé que es extraño pero se trataba de la alcaldesa; la historia de cómo ocurrió ello la contaré en otro momento. Solo diré que contrariamente a lo que todos pueden llegar a creer, Regina es una persona leal, si llegas a conocerla realmente sabrás que tan solo se ha armado de una coraza para evitar ser dañada; y qué puedo decir, en ese sentido éramos muy parecidas. Todo sucedió como suceden las mejores cosas en la vida, inesperadamente. Inesperadamente me sorprendí a mi misma sonriendo al verla, suspirando al pensarla, estremeciéndome al rozar sus labios. Aún me siento afortunada de que Regina me haya dejado atravesar sus muros y conocerla realmente, que me haya permitido amarla y sanar mis propias heridas.

A penas llegué al 108 de Mifflin Street corrí a abrazar a la morena, que se veía bastante tensa. Besé sus labios fugazmente y ella me entregó la bufanda de Henry para que pudiera seguir su rastro. Regina se dirigió a la cocina, yo caminé tras ella pero al llegar allí me encontré con que ya no estaba. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La desesperación me invadió y recorrí la mansión completamente, aunque sin éxito. Decidí que mi próximo movimiento sería buscar a Henry y luego a Regina, por lo cual corrí por las calles siguiendo su rastro. Me detuve frente a un galpón que parecía abandonado y busqué colarme por una ventana de marco oxidado. Al introducirme en el lugar percibí que el rastro era aún más intenso, sigilosamente atravesé unos largos pasillos hasta dar con una pequeña habitación. De esta última provenían voces que no pude reconocer, excepto por una…la de Henry. Me armé de valor, lista para recurrir a mi parte "salvaje" si era necesario, y de una patada abrí la puerta apuntando con el arma que me había entregado Emma hace algunos días. Dos hombres me miraron fijamente y sonrieron, como si aquella escena les hiciera gracia. Henry estaba sentado en una silla, atado y amordazado; a su izquierda una mujer de piel tostada se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

–Esperábamos a Regina, no a su mascota. – enunció con sarcasmo y ello logró desatar mi ira.

–Me gusta sorprender –respondí sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola. En aquel momento Henry me hizo una seña que en principio no entendí, aunque luego ví que había logrado desatar sus manos y estaba listo para escapar. Mi próximo paso debía ser distraer a sus captores para que el niño huyera. Rápidamente disparé a la mujer en una pierna y los dos hombres que la custodiaban se abalanzaron sobre ella. Henry salió disparado junto a mi en dirección a la salida, decidí que debíamos tomar caminos separados para que los matones no le siguieran. El niño corrió hacia la izquierda y yo me subí al auto que estaba en la vereda, esperando que los hombres se asomaran lo suficiente como para que pudieran verme. Cuando me aseguré de estar en su campo visual, puse el vehículo en marcha y conduje lo más rápido que pude. El plan funcionó, Regina encontró a Henry a los pocos minutos y yo continuaba huyendo de los tipos que iban en una motocicleta. Me confié al ver que los estaba perdiendo, miré por el espejo retrovisor y ya no los veía. Suspiré bastante aliviada, pero ello me duró poco ya que un automóvil se interpuso en mi camino obligándome a desviarme de la carretera. Mi vehículo estaba completamente fuera de control, los frenos no funcionaban y comencé a desesperarme. Pronto todo acabó, el coche impactó contra un árbol y mi cabeza golpeo con demasiada fuerza. Abrí los ojos y solo ví humo, mi vista se nubló completamente y casi no podía respirar. Sabía que aquel era el fin, esperaba ver el famoso túnel pero solo me encontré con imágenes que inundaban mi mente como si fuesen una película. Regina sonriendo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera pelea, la noche en que me contó la historia del manzano, el almuerzo con Henry, mi abuela, mis amigos; y nuevamente ella, Regina.

–Regina –murmuré al pensar en ella. Aquella fue mi última palabra.

La vida de las mariposas es muy breve, pero hermosa. Me gusta pensar que mi vida fue así, y que fue hermosa gracias a Regina.

Espero que vuelvas a ser feliz, mi amor. Porque me has dado los mejores momentos de mi vida, tal vez en otra vida sea tu chica. Tal vez en otra vida, no tenga que partir.

Rubí


End file.
